Chapter 014
Fearless (フィアレス, Fiaresu) is the 14th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Kurono is seen sidewards glancing over his left shoulder while wearing his Gantz suit. Synopsis Kurono is fleeing from the adult onion alien as he thinks how he just abandoned the girl, but corrects himself by thinking how he could possibly consider the safety of others when his own life is in danger. As he thinks about the girl, he sheds tears and apologizes. He keeps running and wonders what the onion dad is before he gets a cramp. Holding his side, Kurono notes how out of shape he is and wonders why the alien is still chasing him even after he killed the hunters who butchered his son. Kurono screams for help and begs someone to call the police but whirls around when he sees the alien no longer chasing him. A car driven by two men has stopped after hitting the alien, one of the men asking if whatever they hit is okay. Kurono sees that the onion alien was hit and wonders if he's even a human. The men surprisingly say that there's nothing there and that they perhaps ran over a cat. Trying to get their attention, Kurono asks for the use of a cellphone. The brown-haired man tells his cap-wearing friend that there's something invisible right in front of him, much to Kurono's confusion. They don't appear to see him until the adult alien gets back on his feet. He bashes the hood of the car, much to the alarm of Kurono and the two men, and the former takes off running again. As he runs off, the men are confused as to how the car hood got dented all by itself. Kurono thinks to himself that he must be in hell and that he really did die. As he continues running, he frantically wonders if the alien is going to kill him a second time and notes how bad Hell is. Shedding tears at the realization that he's dead, he thinks about how he can never go back home. In a flashback he sees his mother serving breakfast, his father reading a paper and his brother reading a book at which Kei notes how they probably wouldn't even care if he didn't exist anymore. He then thinks of a crying Kato, pondering that the latter might cry for him, and wonders why he would think about that. He remembers an earlier time when he and Kato were younger and talking at a playground. Kato noted how cool Kurono was, even cooler than Goku and Kenshiro (of Dragon Ball and Fist of the North Star respectively) and how he wanted to be just like him. It fast forwards to what Kato said in the room, about how he wanted to be like Kurono, even though his grades fell through and that he was sent to a school for delinquents. The flashback ends when Kurono hits a dead end ally and the onion alien charges him. As the alien approaches, Kurono remembers that he used to be different back in his childhood. Recalling a confrontation with a bully, he remembers how he wasn't afraid of anything back then and charges the adult alien. He thinks that the bigger the danger was, the more excited he would get by being a hero in that dangerous situation. He'd feel the adrenaline rush and then he'd do what he had to. Copying his actions as a child, Kurono slides underneath the alien's legs and notes he can still do the things he could do when he was younger. As he keeps running, he thinks that even though he can't defeat the dad, he can still keep away from him, regardless if he's human or not. Back at the hillside, Kato has regained consciousness, noting how terrifying the adult alien is. At that moment, he hears Kurono screaming and sees the latter running from the alien. Characters in Order of Appearance * Kei Kurono * Adult Onion Alien * Kei Kishimoto (memory) * Cap-Wearing Driver * Brown-Haired Driver * Yoko Kurono (flashback) * Kenichi Kurono (flashback) * Akira Kurono (flashback) * Masaru Kato * Goku (mentioned in flashback) * Kenshiro (mentioned in flashback) * Childhood Bully (flashback) Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters